Bondgenoten
by RHGroeninga
Summary: Sam en Caine gaan naar de Western Air Temple om de Gaang te helpen. Het probleem: Zuko. Lees om te weten hoe dit afloopt. Bevat behalve Gone en AtlA ook nog een functionele OC (Nifte) en een glimp van Danny Phantom (letterlijk). Rated T voor Gone.


**Dit verhaal speelt zich af tijdens de Western Air Temple aflevering. In Gone is het tussen het vierde en vijfde boek. Hoe is het om in het Nederlands te lezen? Hoe is mijn Nederlandse schrijfstijl? Vergeet niet een review te schrijven! :)**

**Over Nifte:**

**Ik heb een korte introductie van haar in een ander verhaal op Fanfiction. Misschien zal ik ooit dit verhaal daar wel aan toevoegen als hoofdstuk. In ieder geval is zij een meisje uit onze wereld, die alles van haar leven hier is vergeten. Ze herinnert zich alleen nog de verhalen die ze kent, en heeft de gave van verhaal naar verhaal te teleporteren. Daardoor heeft ze een bijzondere functie in het verhaal, en zal ik haar later in andere minder serieuze crossovers laten terugkeren.**

* * *

Nog niet eens een halve dag verder, had de Gaang haar al volledig geaccepteerd. En ze voelde zich er schuldig onder. Wat had zij nou gedaan om hun vertrouwen te winnen?

Nifte herinnerde zich nog goed hoe Zuko, de jonge Vuurprins, die middag hen had gevraagd, gesmeekt, zich had neergeworpen aan de voeten van de Avatar om zich bij de groep aan te sluiten. Dat was slechts enkele uren nadat zij zelf uit het niets was verschenen, met haar blonde haar, Zara broek, Bijoux Brigitte oorbellen en H&M shirt, nauwelijks in staat zich fatsoenlijk voor te stellen – ze was die dag net ontwaakt op een grasveld in Midden-Aarde, zonder zich _iets_ van haar verleden te herinneren – maar de groep lachte haar vriendelijk toe, haalde de schouders op en ontving Nifte met open armen. Zuko daarentegen, stuitte onmiddellijk op een ijskoude 'Suikertante', zoals Toph de waterbender steevast noemde. Al was er dan het één en ander gepasseerd tussen de Gaang en de Vuurprins, Nifte vond het allemaal nogal hypocriet.

Hoe dan ook, zij was nu een lid van het team, en schoof dusdanig aan bij het vuur voor het eten. Katara had een stoofschotel gemaakt. Nifte had aangeboden te koken die avond, als compensatie voor hun gastvrijheid, maar Katara had daar een stokje voor gestoken. Ze waardeerde het gebaar, had ze gezegd, maar ze kon het niet aannemen: dat zou haar een slechte gastvrouw maken.

Ze leek geïrriteerd toen ze het eten opschepte. Nifte had het sluimerende vermoeden dat het iets te maken had met de discussie tussen haar en Toph vanmiddag, over de onverwachte opkomst van de prins. Toen het taaie meisje erbij kwam zitten, tussen Nifte en Teo in, begroette Katara haar met een venijnige blik. Toph zag het niet.

"Dus," zei Katara, terwijl ze zichzelf als laatste opschepte en iedereen aan de maaltijd begon, "nu we het allemaal eens zijn geworden dat Zuko hier _onwelkom is_," deze zin was vooral aan Toph gericht, die reageerde met een verontwaardigde huf, "moeten we beslissen wat we aan hem gaan doen."

Sokka fronste, zich afvragend waarom hij zich in zielsnaam met Zuko bezig zou houden. "Ik stel voor dat we hem lekker laten zitten waar die zit."

"Dat is nou wat je noemt een _slecht_ idee, Sokka."

"Hoezo!?" riep hij gepikeerd uit, "Hij zit toch prima zo? Als hij echt is _veranderd_, zoals hij beweert, en voor de afwisseling een keer _niet_ achter Aang aan zit, waarom zouden we dan problemen met hem zoeken?"

"_Omdat_," verklaarde Katara op gevaarlijk zoete toon, "hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk _niet_ veranderd is en we morgen allemaal opstaan met een mes in onze rug!"

Dat deed Sokka even zwijgen. Hij verbleekte, stopte zelfs met het proppen van voedsel in zijn mond, en vervolgde zwakjes: "Goed punt, zusje, goed punt."

"Natuurlijk heb ik een goed punt, ik ben een vrouw!"

Toph grinnikte.

"Maar Sokka heeft gelijk, Katara." Aang sprak haar aan in zijn serieuze, wijze monnikstoon. "Het is geen goed idee om achter hem aan te gaan. Als hij werkelijk is veranderd, en ons geen kwaad wenst te doen, moeten wij hem daarin respecteren en ons niet laten leiden door onterecht wantrouwen." Hij draaide zich naar Sokka. "Maar Katara heeft ook gelijk. We moeten er rekening mee houden dat hij elk moment op kan duiken, of erger nog, Azula kan waarschuwen en met een grote macht in de aanval overgaan. We moeten voorbereid zijn, waken, en ons niet laten verrassen." Hij liet zijn hoofd hangen, zodat zijn laatste zin haast onhoorbaar was. "Ik wil niet nog meer vrienden verliezen."

Sokka sloeg vastberaden zijn vuist in zijn hand. "Dan hebben we meer krijgers nodig. Sterke krijgers. Benders, het liefst."

Dit bracht Nifte op een idee. Zij kende krijgers, mensen met ervaring, met krachten. Niet persoonlijk, natuurlijk, maar ze wist waar ze ze moest halen. Een ruig micro-universum – in een verder saaie wereld – doemde voor haar netvlies op.

"Ik ken wel wat mensen…" opperde ze, "ze wonen in een andere wereld, een harde, vijandige wereld, maar ook een kleine wereld waar vrij weinig te doen valt, dus kan ik er misschien wel een paar overtuigen hier te komen. Het zal hier goed vertoeven zijn voor ze, en ze zijn goed bruikbaar in een gevecht. In hun ogen zou deze oorlog een vakantie zijn." Nifte keek de groep rond. "Zal ik eens kijken wie ik daar kan overhalen?"

Katara was extatisch. "Zou je dat doen voor ons? Nifte, je bent fantastisch! Graag! Een geweldig plan!"

Nifte grijnsde breed. "Ik doe het met plezier, Suikertante."

Toen kreeg ze een harde mep tegen haar rechterbovenarm. Op de pijnlijke plek wrijvend, keek ze om: Toph staarde met een goedkeurde glimlach voor zich uit. "Ik mag je wel, Springellijntje."

"Springellijntje?"

"Je nieuwe bijnaam. Je springt als het ware van plek naar plek en doet me denken aan een sprookjesprinses. Vandaar het 'lijntje'."

Nifte glimlachte en nam een kort afscheid: als het goed was, zou ze in een paar minuten terug zijn. "Nou, da-aag, allemaal."

En voor iemand nog wat kon toevoegen, was ze verdwenen.

* * *

Zo'n twintig minuten later verscheen ze weer, met een tweetal 'krijgers' in haar gezelschap. Zo gauw ze op de tempelvloer landden, begon Toph echter te twijfelen. Waren dit nou geharde krijgers? Ze waren _niets_ in vergelijking met de reusachtige aardbenders uit de toernooien in Gaoling. Mager, zwak, geen benders of soldaten, zelfs geen boeren: ze hadden hetzelfde verachtelijke loopje als de marktkoopmannen in Ba Sing Se. En daarbij waren ze nog jonger dan Sokka!

"Jongens, zeg hallo tegen onze nieuwe medestrijders: Caine Soren en Sam Temple!"

Joi, ze hadden nog achternamen ook. _Dat_ beloofde veel goeds.

"Ze zijn tweelingbroers, maar bij hun geboorte al uit elkaar gehaald."

"Jullie hebben eten?" vroeg een van de jongens.

Katara joeg haar broer snel bij het resterende voedsel weg en schepte op voor haar nieuwe vrienden.

"Hier. Kom erbij zitten. Jullie kunnen _niet_ begrijpen hoe blij ik ben met een aantal capabele vechters als jullie."

Sokka wierp hen een sceptische blik. "Capabele vechters? Neem me niet kwalijk, maar ze zien er eerder uit als omlaaggevallen rijkeluiszoontjes."

Die opmerking behaalde Sokka een vuile blik. De andere, Sam, keek zijn metgezel waarschuwend aan.

"Maar goed," Aang schraapte zijn keel, "laten we ons in ieder geval even voorstellen. Ik ben Aang, ik ben de Avatar…" hij keek even vragend naar Nifte.

"Ik heb ze al uitgelegd wat benders en Avatars zijn."

"Oké." zei hij opgewekt, "Nou dan, dit is Katara, een waterbendmeester en mijn sifu, dit is haar broer Sokka, geen bender maar een zéér bekwaam krijgsman van de Zuidelijke Waterstam, dat zijn Teo en de Graaf, twee vrienden van ons, en Haru, een aardbender en de oudste van ons gezelschap, en de laatste is Toph, mijn aardsifu, ze is blind maar kan zien via aardbending en is de enige metaalbender ter wereld!"

"Dus _waag_ het niet mij lastig te vallen, of geef je over aan de verpulverende toorn van Toph!" Een enorme aardpilaar schoot uit de grond om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten, Sokka sprong met een gilletje weg.

Sam aan de andere kant, aanschouwde dit alles met een droge humor. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat iemand nog aan Caine's ego kon tippen."

"Dat kan ook niet." bevestigde Caine. Toph had zijn eigenwaarde de grond ingestampt, en nu kwam het terug met ongekende furie. "Ik waarschuw je, Toph. Je weet niet wie je voor je hebt. Ik kan je zo oppikken, de kloof ingooien, tegen het plafond rammen, tegen een beeld op smijten, een beeld op _jou_ smijten, in principe kan ik alles tegen alles aan smijten, dat is het hele punt van mijn kracht. Telekinese, noemen wij dat. En ik ben niet te beroerd het te gebruiken."

Katara voelde zich extreem ongemakkelijk bij alle achteloze, wederzijdse bedreigingen. Eerst wilde ze Toph afkafferen voor het bangmaken van hun nieuwe bondgenoten, maar nu bleek dit niet bepaald nodig te zijn. Caine deed haar aan iemand denken – zijn kille ogen, zijn scherpe woorden – en die gedachte maakte haar wat misselijk. Caine deed haar denken aan Zuko.

"Maar natuurlijk doet-ie dat alles niet, want dat zou onze afspraak verbreken en brengt Nifte hem, en mij trouwens ook, niet meer thuis. _Wat betekent_," Caine probeerde Sam te onderbreken, zonder succes, "dat zijn goede vriendin _Diana_, in haar eentje, zonder nog langer de mogelijkheid te hebben dekking te zoeken bij iemand die haar kan beschermen in geval van nood, vastzit. In de FAYZ. Met Drake en de Gaiaphage en een dozijn anderen die haar maar al te graag aan een pijnlijke dood willen helpen." Bijna had hij nog het z-woord toegevoegd, maar dat was iets te veel van het goeie.

"En Astrid dan?" schimpte Caine. Astrid was Sam's vriendin, die nu al maanden in de wildernis van de FAYZ rondzwierf.

"Hetzelfde. Daarom houd _ik_ me aan de afspraak." Caine snoof, maar zei niets.

"Oké…" begon Haru, de zachtaardige jongen met de snor, twijfelachtig. "Wat voor een benders zijn jullie precies?"

"Ze zijn geen benders." beaamde Nifte, "In hun wereld bestaat er niet zoiets als 'benders', in feite is _dit_ de enige plaats waar dat wel het geval is. Iedereen is daar zoals Teo en Sokka, alleen sommigen, waaronder Sam en Caine, hebben in het afgelopen jaar speciale krachten ontwikkeld. Krachten die daar worden gezien als… abnormaal."

"Freaks. Mutanten." verklaarde Caine.

Sokka fronste. "Wacht eens even, jullie hebben dus nog nooit benders gezien?"

"Nope. Behalve Toph dan zonet." antwoorde Sam grinnikend.

"Nifte, hoe kunnen zij ons _ooit_ helpen tegen Zuko – laat staan de hele Vuurnatie! – als zij geen flauw benul hebben waartegen ze het op moeten nemen! Ze hebben _nog nooit een bender gezien_, en dan gooi je ze meteen voor Zuko, de Vuurprins, een van de meest krachtige en listige vuurbenders die er zijn! Dat is gewoon…Argh!" Hij sloeg gefrustreerd met zijn vlakke hand op zijn voorhoofd. "Dat is gewoon idioot en roekeloos! We zitten in een oorlog, Nifte, er is geen ruimte voor gepruts! Als een van hen gewond raakt, _ben jij verantwoordelijk_!" Hij prikte zijn wijsvinger hard tegen haar borst.

"Rustig aan! Ze kunnen zich prima zelf redden!"

Aang besloot te bemiddelen, voordat de situatie uit de hand liep. "Sokka, ik vertrouw Nifte. Als zij denkt dat Sam en Caine ons kunnen helpen in de strijd, dan moeten wij haar geloven."

"ZE WETEN NIET EENS WAT BENDEN IS!"

"Waarom laten we het dan niet zien!" Nog voor iemand een opmerking kon maken, reed Aang met een windbal langs de muren, aarde en water om zich heen jonglerend.

"Is dat de laatste hoop van deze wereld?" vroeg Caine mompelend aan Toph.

"Jup."

"Jullie zijn verdoemd."

Toph rees een muurtje uit de grond zodat Aang er met zijn gezicht tegenaan klapte en terug op de vaste grond viel. "Einde speelkwartier, Twinkelteen. Ik denk dat ze nu wel een aardig idee hebben wat benden inhoudt."

Met een beteuterd gezicht krabbelde hij weer overeind.

Toph draaide zich om naar de tweeling, een beleefde gewoonte die ze had ondanks haar blindheid. Haar stem klonk als die van een legerofficier, streng en fors, maar vooral luid…

"Het wordt hoog tijd dat jullie eens laten zien wat je waard bent. Ik heb al een hoop grote woorden gehoord, maar tot nu toe hebben jullie alleen maar ons eten op zitten vreten. Het is tijd voor actie!" Met die woorden slingerde ze een kei ten grootte van een koelkast richting Caine.

Zijn ogen werden wijd van schrik, en zonder na te denken zwaaide hij zijn hand opzij, de loodzware steen de afgrond in werpend. Toph hoorde geen geschreeuw, voelde geen plof, en ontdekte haar ongelijk: deze jongen was meer dan een opgeblazen patser. Een paar momenten later bemerkte ze het rotsblok weer, dat diep beneden haar tegen de bergwand aansloeg en uiteen brokkelde.

Ze glimlachte honend en gaf een langzaam, spottend applaus. "Niet slecht, niet slecht. Maar ik ben nog steeds niet onder de indruk. Eerlijk gezegd, na die spannende dreigementen van jou, stel je me een beetje… _teleur_."

Caine was ziedend. In een flits sprong hij op een strekte zijn armen uit, handpalmen naar Toph gericht.

"Dat spijt me dan ten zeerste." Zijn stem sneed als een ijzig mes door de ruimte. "Ik zal eens kijken of ik het nog _goed kan maken_."

Wat was hij aan het doen!? Toph begreep er niets van, dit was zeker geen benden, er was niks van training of techniek in zijn bewegingen te bespotten. Hij stak gewoon zijn armen uit, en…

Een reusachtige hand greep haar beet, tilde haar op en ontnam haar het zicht. Onmiddellijk schoot ze in paniek. Blind. Stekeblind. Ze probeerde om zich heen te slaan, te trappen, zich te ontworstelen aan die verpletterende, onwereldse greep, het lukte niet, te sterk! Bewegen was onmogelijk, ze werd fijngeknepen, ze kreeg geen lucht… Ergens gilde iemand, zijzelf, realiseerde ze zich.

En toen was het opeens allemaal weg. Ze viel op de grond, – die goede, goede grond – en zakte schokkerig ademhalend in elkaar.

Toen Toph gilde, was de complete Gaang opgesprongen om in de aanval over te gaan, maar Sam was hen voor. Caine hoefde niet eens achterom te kijken om te weten dat zijn broer rechtop stond, handen op hem gericht, klaar om hem te roosteren – alhoewel, roosteren… Sam had zijn vijand zwartgeblakerd en gesmolten in een handomdraai – bij het geringste blijk van kwaadwil. Caine zuchtte dramatisch en liet haar los, dat kleine kreng had haar lesje wel geleerd.

"Kalm aan, Sammy, er is toch niks met haar aan de hand? Wat dacht je nou, dat ik haar zou vermoorden? Waarom zou ik haar leven in godsnaam hoger stellen dan dat van mezelf?" Hij glimlachte – vriendelijk, maar in de context des te akeliger – en draaide zich om. "Je kent me toch?"

Katara's stem klonk schril. "Ben jij een bloedbender!?"

"Misschien is het beter als wij gaan." besloot Sam. "Onze werelden horen zich niet te vermengen. Nifte?"

Maar er kwam geen antwoord.

"Nifte!?" Sam keek vluchtig om zich heen, Caine nog steeds in de gaten houdend. "Jongens, waar is Nifte!?"

"Springelijntje is hier niet." bevestigde Toph trillerig. Het werd Sam opeens allemaal pijnlijk duidelijk. Nifte was weg. Ze waren gestrand in een wereld die niet de hunne was.

"Wacht even, ze is hier niet!?" riep Caine benauwd uit, "Bedoel je, ZE IS WEG!?"

Hij draaide zich wild in de rondte, Sam negerend, en beende met grote stappen door de tempel. "NIFTE, WAAR JE OOK BENT, KOM HIER!" Wanhoop klom voorzichtig in zijn stem. "IK BEVEEL HET JE!"

Maar het was allemaal ter vergeefs, Nifte was niet meer op deze planeet aanwezig.

"Ze is verdwenen toen de ruzie uit de hand liep." concludeerde Haru ademloos. "Niemand heeft het gemerkt, omdat iedereen met het gevecht bezig was."

"HAAL HAAR DAN TERUG!"

"Dat…" Haru slikte. "Dat kan niet."

Caines mond viel open, en zo ook Sams.

"Zij is de enige die tussen werelden kan reizen. Als ze weg is, bepaalt ze zelf wanneer ze terug komt, _als_ ze nog terugkomt."

"Maar dat kan niet!" Caines ogen schoten van gezicht naar gezicht. "DAT KAN NIET! Ze kan ons hier niet zomaar laten… _zitten_! Diana is nog daar, in de FAYZ, ze heeft me nodig, ze…"

Zijn ogen rusten op Sam.

"Waarom ben jij hier!? JIJ ZOU HAAR BESCHERMEN!"

"Daar hebben we nooit afspraken over gemaakt –"

"ZE HEEFT JE NODIG!"

"IEDEREEN heeft ons nodig, Caine! Wie kan ze anders beschermen tegen Drake, tegen de Gaiaphage…" Dit was niet goed, dit was _niet_ goed!

"Wellicht komt ze nog terug." opperde Sokka sober. "Tot die tijd kunnen we er bitter weinig aan doen. Nu moeten we ons richten op het heden, op de Vuurnatie, op Zuko."

Dit kalmeerde Caine enigszins. Hij liep terug naar het vuur en ging zitten, blik gefixeerd op de vlammen, kaak stijf. "Goed. Wat kunnen wij doen?"

Sokka ging ook zitten, en gebaarde iedereen hetzelfde te doen. Alle joligheid was uit zijn fysiek verdwenen, hij was serieus, veel te serieus voor zijn leeftijd, maar dat was niks opmerkelijks voor Sam en Caine.

"Oké, luister. En geen gevecht of hatelijke opmerkingen meer, van niemand niet." Hij keek streng naar Toph, die het niet zag, maar wel begreep. Niet dat ze nog veel zin had Caine te plagen. "We zitten in een wereldwijde, honderdjarige oorlog met de Vuurnatie. De leider van de Vuurnatie, de Vuurheer, zal deze zomer proberen de beslissende slag te leveren en voor eens en altijd de andere drie naties te overheersen. Alleen Aang hier, de Avatar en laatste luchtmeester, kan de Vuurnatie te verslaan en de wereld redden. Dat is ons uiteindelijke doel. Maar momenteel is dat nog ver weg, we zijn nu op de vlucht voor de Vuurnatie en veel van onze vrienden, waaronder onze vader, zijn krijgsgevangen genomen. We proberen dus buiten het vizier te blijven, maar Zuko, de zoon van de Vuurheer die al een tijdje achter Aang aan zit, heeft ons gevonden. In feite is hij vanmiddag nog langsgekomen."

"Sokka."

"Wat is er, Toph?"

"Hij is hier." Ze wees, en iedereen draaide om zich naar de duistere schaduwen achter hen. Daar stond een figuur, halfverstopt tussen de zuilen, maar toen Toph hem aanwees stapte Zuko snel het licht in.

"Hé, ik ben het."

"Moet dat ons geruststellen!?" vroeg Katara op sarcastische toon.

"Ik hoorde iemand gillen en ik dacht, misschien kan ik helpen..."

Sam zond Caine een beschuldigende blik. "Goed gedaan, Caine."

"We hadden het net over je, Zuko." zei Sokka geïrriteerd. "Zoals je ziet, hebben we twee nieuwe bondgenoten, Sam Temple en Caine Soren. Sam, Caine, dit is Zuko. Dit is onze vijand." Zuko kromp wat ineen bij die harde woorden. "Wat ik jullie nog wou vertellen, is dat hij tegenwoordig doet alsof hij aan _onze _kant staat. Hij vroeg ons hem op te nemen in de groep, zodat hij makkelijker toe kan slaan, maar wij hebben hem natuurlijk geweigerd. Nu komt hij in het midden van de nacht ons vermoorden."

Zuko leek geschokt, en gekwetst. "Dat is niet –"

Caine stond op. "Dus _jij_ bent Zuko. Interessant. Hoe ver zit je eigenlijk bij ons vandaan, Zuko, als je gekomen bent toen Toph gilde? Dat was niet meer dan een paar minuten geleden."

"_Toph_ gilde?" Hij keek verbaasd naar het meisje. "Ik ken je verder niet, maar zover ik weet, ben jij niet bepaald de persoon om te gillen. Wat was er gebeurd?"

"Caine…" begon Sam, en maakte een vaag handgebaar. "deed wat Caine doet. Dat gaat jou trouwens niks aan, want _zover ik weet_, ben jij de vijand waarvoor Nifte ons helemaal hierheen heeft gesleept."

"Nifte? Is dat het meisje wat vanmiddag bij jullie was?"

"Ja." antwoorde Sokka kortaf, "En ze is weg. Wat betekent dat Sam en Caine hier vast zitten, aangezien ze uit een andere wereld komen. En geloof me, Nifte heeft ze hierheen gebracht als extra strijdkrachten tegen jou, maar nu zijn we ze nog liever kwijt dan de prins van de Vuurnatie." hij wende zich naar de tweeling. "Niet kwaad bedoeld verder."

Sam haalde zijn schouders op. "Maakt niet uit."

Sokka richtte zich weer tot de prins. "Dus, ga je of blijf je voor een gevecht?"

"Sokka, dit is belachelijk. Wij _zijn hier_ om te vechten, dat is wat je net zegt, en nu is hij hier, lekker makkelijk, hoeven we hem niet meer op te zoeken, en jij stuurt hem weg? Waar is de _logica_!?"

Sokka fronste. "Wat wou je dan, vechten?"

"Ja."

"Nee." Aang stapte tussen beiden in. "Er wordt hier niet onnodig gevochten. Zuko krijgt de kans te vertrekken, en als hij weigert, dwingen wij hem met geweld. _Maar niet meer dan dat_."

Caine lachte hardop, doch onzeker. "Hoe wou je met die instelling ooit de Vuurnatie verslaan?"

"Hoe anders!?" Ondanks zijn enorme zelfbeheersing, klonk Aangs ergernis door in zijn stem. "We kunnen niet zomaar elke vijand het leven ontnemen!"

"Tuurlijk wel."

Aang nam een stapje terug. De naargeestige koelbloedigheid waarmee Caine dit zei maakte hem overstuur. Het was oké dat Sokka hem er af en toe op wees, niet leuk, niet fijn, maar het was de waarheid en de waarheid moest hij onder ogen zien. Dat was zijn plicht als Avatar. Maar om zo onverschillig te suggereren dat je het beste maar al je tegenstanders kon doden, dat was niet normaal. Dat was ziek. Caine was geestesziek.

Zuko greep naar zijn zwaarden. Er hing een gevecht in de lucht, en hij wist niet wat voor gaven deze nieuwelingen bezaten, dus moest hij op alles voorbereid zijn. Al zagen ze er niet uit als getrainde krijgers…

"Je moet oppassen met die dingen, je snijdt zo iemands hand er nog af."

Hij keek naar Caine. Hij keek lang naar Caine. Caine keek terug, verveeld. O, wist hij maar hoe gevaarlijk hij was. Wist hij maar _of_ hij gevaarlijk was. De jongen had sowieso het hoofd er wel naar, maar tenzij hij een of ander onbekend talent voor benden bezat, kon Zuko hem aan.

"Ik weet niet…" zei Zuko langzaam, "wie jij bent, of waar je vandaan komt. Ik weet ook niet, wat jouw capaciteiten zijn. Maar feit is, ik hier niet gekomen om te vechten. Dat wens ik dus ook niet te doen. Als dit jullie voorwaarden zijn, zal ik in vrede vertrekken."

Hij liet zijn zwaard los, keerde zich om om weg te gaan, maar hield halt toen hij Caines stem achter zijn rug hoorde opklinken.

"En dat beslis jij zomaar!? Wie denk je wel niet dat jij bent!?"

"De prins van de Vuurnatie, die zijn vader de rug heeft toegekeerd en zijn land heeft verraden om de Avatars sifu te zijn in vuurbenden."

"O, nou, fijn je te ontmoeten, mijn naam is Caine. Koning Caine, noemden ze me ook wel, maar dat lijkt mij hier wat ongepast. Het punt is, ik laat mij niet gebruiken. Ik ben hierheen gekomen met een doel, en dat doel was een vijand te verslaan. Als die vijand geen vijand blijkt te zijn, of misschien een vijand blijkt te zijn, betekent dat niet dat je mij af kan doen als een overbodig pak tissues. Dat is meer Sams ding. _Ik_ werk zo niet. Ik houd mijn doel voor ogen, wat er ook gebeurd. Ik _maak_ mijn werk _af_."

Op dat moment wist Zuko dat het zover was, en hij wende zich met een onmogelijke sprong om terwijl hij zijn dao's uit hun schede trok. Caine miste en dook haastig opzij voor de vlammen die zijn kant op vlogen. Desondanks, verschroeiden ze zijn elleboog.

Katara zag het gebeuren en reageerde in een milliseconde: ze wierp een harde waterstroom naar Zuko, de ongedeerd bleef maar wel moest uitwijken. Caines arm was nu gedoofd, maar wel gewond, en dus kwetsbaar. Zo doende stormde ze naar voren om haar kameraad te dekken, hoe harteloos hij ook mocht zijn.

Naast haar rende Sam, zich stortend in de strijd om zijn broer te redden. In een flits vroeg ze zich af wat hij kon, maar het antwoord kwam snel:

Hij strekte zijn arm en een oogverblinde, wit-groene lichtstraal schoot uit zijn hand, echter, hij was slecht gemikt en ging richting Caine. Die sprong als een bezetene uit de weg en kwam hard op de grond terecht, aan Zuko's voeten. Snel zwiepte ze een waterzweep naar de vuurbender, die dook, maar Caine gebruikte het moment niet om Zuko uit te schakelen, in plaats daarvan haalde hij uit naar Sam, die maar net op tijd opzij wist te springen.

"Wat doe je!? Sam probeert je te helpen!"

"_Noem je dat helpen_!?"

Op dat punt brak Zuko's concentratie, en ze bevroor hem tegen de grond. Vervolgens rende ze bezorgd naar Caine toe en pakte hem bij zijn arm. Ze wist uit ervaring hoe verschrikkelijk brandwonden waren.

Maar Caine rukte zich verontwaardigd los. "Ga aan de kant!"

"Zuko heeft je verbrand, Caine! Laat me je helen!"

"Het is niks, _ga aan de kant_."

Voor ze het wist werd ze omvergeworpen door Caines kracht. Geen bloedbending, zijn kracht kwam buitenaf. Ze kende het gevoel van bloedbending.

Wat was het toch met mannen! Hij was gewond! Waarom moesten ze altijd zo stoer doen, zo idioot, zo…

Sam was opgestaan, rende naar Caine, hief zijn handen op.

Caine had zijn handen al klaar, veegde Sam opzij en één soepele beweging…

Sam verdween in de afgrond.

_Caine _had _Sam_ in de afgrond gegooid.

Katara kon haar ogen niet geloven.

Ondertussen vervulde een diepe vreugde Caine's lichaam en een brede, beestachtige grijns vormde zich om zijn mond.

Langzaam liet hij zijn hand zakken, triomfantelijk haast wel. Het was hem gelukt. Sam Temple was voorgoed verdwenen.

"Als je wilt, kun je mijn arm nu wel helen, Katara." hij klonk lacherig, hij _voelde_ zich lacherig.

"Jij… _monster_!"

Nu lachte hij hardop.

"_Jij wreed, meedogenloos monster_! Je hebt je eigen broer vermoord!"

"Hé, hé, hé, hij begon, hè? Laten we wel wezen, hij probeerde mij ook te vermoorden. Jij dacht dat die plekjes op mijn arm erg zijn, maar je had eens moeten zien wat hij met zijn tegenstanders doet. Dat is niet normaal!"

"Hoe bedoel je?" Ze wilde graag geloven dat zijn acties gerechtvaardigd waren, maar ze was argwanend. Caine was duidelijk niet goed bij zijn hoofd.

"Had je dat licht gezien? Natuurlijk had je dat licht gezien, dat is onmogelijk te missen."

"Ja, en?"

Hij draaide zich om en liep naar de plaats waar het gevecht begonnen was. Hij bleef staan voor de dikke pilaar waar hij voor stond. "Kijk."

Toen zag Katara het. Een gat in de zuil. Een diep, vuistbreed gat was uit het steen weggesmolten. Ze hoorde de anderen naar adem snakken toen ze dichterbij kwamen.

"Sammy is een stuk minder onschuldig dan hij eruit ziet."

Ze wilde het niet geloven. Had Sam werkelijk met die straal zijn broer willen raken? Ze _kon_ het gewoon niet geloven, ze kon de gedachte niet opbrengen, na alles wat ze van de Vuurnatie gezien had, de radars in haar hoofd stokten, de tranen in haar ogen vertroebelden haar zicht.

"Alsnog! Hoe weet je dat dat voor jou bedoelt was?"

Caine blafte een arrogante lach. "Voor wie anders? Voor Zuko zat hij er behoorlijk ver naast."

"Hij kan toch gewoon gemist hebben!" Ze schreeuwde nu voluit. Het werd haar te veel.

"Katara, toch!" riep Caine quasi-gekwetst, "Dat beschouw ik als een belediging naar mijn dappere, overleden tweelingbroer!"

"Nou, dat 'overleden' valt wel mee."

Iedereen keek op. Boven hen zweefde Aang met zijn vlieger, met Sam veilig tussen zijn benen geklemd.

"Hè, bagger." Caine klonk teleurgesteld. Sam leefde nog.

Aang streek neer, zodat Sam en hij zachtjes op hun voeten belandden. Eenmaal op de grond keek Sam direct naar Caine, klaar voor een tweede ronde, maar zijn broer stond met zijn armen over elkaar te mokken.

"Vertel me nu niet dat je onsterfelijk bent en elke vijf minuten in Toto verandert."

Ondanks net bijna door hem vermoord te zijn, lachte Sam half om zijn grap. "Neuh. Dat zou te rechtvaardig zijn. Zoiets als rechtvaardigheid bestaat niet voor ons."

"Sam?" Sokka inspecteerde het gat achterdochtig. "Probeerde je Caine… te doden?"

Zijn zucht was eigenlijk al een bekentenis en verklaring ineen. Ze hadden de waarheid al gevonden, met eigen ogen aanschouwd, waarom er nog langer omheen draaien?

"Ja, het was niet mijn opzet, maar wel zeer zeker een van de mogelijkheden. Er is simpelweg niet veel meer wat ik _kan_ doen met mijn kracht. En Caine kennende, zou hij om minder ook niet stoppen."

Hij keek op naar de Gaang. Onthutst, van streek, verraden. Ze begrepen hem niet. Natuurlijk begrepen ze hem niet, ze kwamen niet uit de FAYZ. En ze waren nog kinderen.

"Je moet weten, de FAYZ is een erg gewelddadige en gruwelijke plek. En zo is Caine, gruwelijk en gewelddadig, maar bovenal machtszuchtig. Al in de eerste dagen kwam hij Perdido Beach, ons stadje, binnenwalsen met een konvooi aan pestkoppen en verklaarde zich als onbetwist leider. Toen hij vervolgens hoorde dat hij een tweelingbroer heeft met net zulke gevaarlijke krachten als hijzelf, moest die natuurlijk uit de weg geruimd worden. Ik ben met mijn vriendin ontsnapt, weggevlucht met wat vrienden, ik heb mijn kracht leren gebruiken, we hebben nog een aantal sterke bondgenoten gevonden in Caines oude school en Perdido Beach bevrijd. Sindsdien is het oorlog."

Caine hufte arrogant, maar was het met alles wat Sam vertelde wel eens. "Inderdaad, oorlog. Het enige dat hij heeft nagelaten te vertellen is dat we tegenwoordig in twee verschillende stadjes zijn opgesplitst – kamp Caine en kamp Sam, in het belang van de goede vrede – en dat hij zo'n belabberde kutleider is dat hij hongerige kinderen met nutella moet omkopen om nog _iemand_ zo ver te krijgen met hem mee te gaan."

"Ik heb anders ook niet verteld dat zo'n dertig man zich in jouw schare terugtrokken en je uiteindelijk weer terugkwam met hoeveel? Vier?"

"En wiens schuld is dat!? We verhongerden daar op Coates, en –"

Caine zou zijn zin nooit beëindigen, want vóór hem stond Nifte, met een onbekende jongen in haar gezelschap. Hij was vrij gewoontjes, zwart haar en lichtblauwe ogen die nieuwsgierig hun kant op keken. Nifte schonk hem echter geen aandacht en kwam direct ter zake.

"Het spijt me dat ik zo lang weg was, jongens. Er was een spoedgeval."

Sam trok een wenkbrauw op. "Een lang verloren gewaande drielingbroer?"

Ze keek geschrokken om naar de jongen achter haar. Die begreep de hint, en verdween onmiddellijk.

"Uh, ja, dat was niet de bedoeling… Maar ik hoop dat jullie het een beetje zonder mij gered hebben?"

Sam wees met zijn duim naar de kale monnik achter hem. "Aang heeft mij gered, als je dat bedoeld. Nifte, ik had nooit gedacht dat ik het nog eens zou vragen, maar kun je ons _alsjeblieft_ terug naar de FAYZ brengen."

"Hoe bedoel je Sam?" grapte Caine wrang, "Het was net zo gezellig!"

Niftes blik viel toen op Zuko, die onbevroren op de grond zat. "Maar, Zuko is hier… Moeten jullie niet –"

"Nifte, BRENG - ZE - WEG!" eiste Sokka.

"Oké, oké! Sam, Caine?"

Ze liepen gedwee naar haar toe, geen van de twee bereid de FAYZ aan de ander over te laten.

"Jeez, wat is hier gebeurd…" verzuchte ze. "We gaan."

En alle drie – plus de onzichtbare jongen – verdwenen.

"Nou, dat was dan Niftes hulp." Uit pure opluchting kon Sokka het niet _laten _om droog te zijn. "Het is een wonder op zich dat iedereen hier ongedeerd vanaf is gekomen."

"Ik geloof dat we hier een belangrijke les uit kunnen trekken." zei Aang op serieuze toon.

Toph sneerde. "Suikertante heeft geen mensenkennis?"

Katara sloeg woest haar armen over elkaar. "Dat is niet waar!"

Om de een of andere mysterieus reden bracht deze opmerking een hevige hoestbui bij Sokka teweeg. "Uche-uche-Jet-uche…"

"En Hama…" droeg Toph aan.

Katara weigerde er verder op in te gaan. Oké, ze had wat fouten gemaakt, maar dit was gewoon kinderachtig.

"Nah, je hebt gelijk Katara. Springelijntje is veel erger dan jij."

"Dank je wel, Toph."

"Wat ik bedoelde," ging Aang dapper verder, "is dat de lijnen tussen goed en kwaad vaak vervagen. Een held, die voor een betere wereld strijdt, moet soms moeilijke keuzes maken en wordt soms gedwongen tot daden die hij verfoeit. Een schurk, die in zijn hele leven niets dan onheil heeft gebracht, kan best een keer iets goeds willen doen, wat zijn motieven ook zijn."

Hij draaide zich plechtig om, en lachte warm naar de figuur die zich in de schaduwen had afgezonderd. Eén voor één volgenden de vrienden zijn blik.

"Zuko, ik weet niet wat jij bent, held of schurk, en dat is ook niet aan mij om te beslissen. Maar welke weg je ook kiest, ik zal je niet de kans onthouden een goede daad te verrichten. Welkom bij onze groep."

Zuko keek geschrokken, verbijsterd, ongemakkelijk. Na een paar seconden schoot hij eruit, stond vlug op een boog diep op de Aarderijkmanier.

"Ik dank u zeer, Avatar."

"O, alsjeblieft, geen u, en mijn naam is Aang."

Zuko glimlachte verlegen. "Dank je wel, Aang."

"Wacht even," riep Katara uit, "en wij hebben hier niks over te zeggen!?"

"Als hij mij iets aan had willen doen, had hij daar zonet de perfecte kans voor gehad. Toch deed hij niks. Ik vertrouw hem, Katara."

"Ik vertrouw hem ook." bevestigde Toph stellig, "Bij alles wat hij zei, heeft hij niet gelogen."

De Graaf fluisterde iets aan Teo. Die lachte. "De Graaf zegt dat-ie liever gewoon een vuurbender in de groep heeft dan dat Nifte nóg eens hulp moet gaan halen. Ik ben het met hem eens."

"Jwaaa, hij heeft een punt." stemde Sokka toe. "Geen hulp meer van Nifte, dat in ieder geval. En als Aang Zuko als vuursifu wil hebben, geen probleem. Dan hoeven we daar niet meer naar te zoeken."

"En in het geval dat hij Aang toch ontvoert, kunnen we hem makkelijk aan!" riep Haru enthousiast, "Niet vijandig bedoelt hoor, maar ik zag in het begin al het hele punt niet. Ik bedoel, we hebben Toph! En Katara! En daarbij de Avatar hemzelf! Wat voor gevaar kan één vuurbender, hoe vaardig dan ook, nou vormen?"

Maar Zuko voelde zich niet aangevallen door Haru's uitspraak, hij voelde zich blij. Iedereen leek hem tot nu toe te accepteren, alleen Katara…

"Oké, dan. Ik vertrouw op Aang."

Hij glimlachte haar dankbaar toe, maar zij draaide haar hoofd weg. "Je weet niet hoeveel dit voor me betekent." Weer boog hij voor de groep. "Dank jullie wel!"

"Graag gedaan, Zuko." zei Aang, en hij reikte hem de hand.


End file.
